


all the stars would rearrange

by katzlein



Series: #kagehinaweek20 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, hinata being the sunshine he is, shy kageyama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:55:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24751981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katzlein/pseuds/katzlein
Summary: hinata loves the stars too much.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: #kagehinaweek20 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1789933
Kudos: 34





	all the stars would rearrange

**Author's Note:**

> title is from the ransom collective's "settled." c:
> 
> \- lowercase intended.  
> \- kagehina week day 1 prompt: first meeting!

for hinata, nothing is more pleasing to look at than the stars dancing along with the moon late at night.

he has been in-love with the skies since god knows when. he bought every astrology book, knows almost all the constellations existing, and even goes to a space museum at least twice every week. he used to say,  "i find my solace in the sky, may it be night or day."  kenma would often shrug and continue with his games, but he understands the boy's love for the heavenly bodies too.

“kenma! kenma! can we go to the museum today?” hinata asked in an energetic voice, jumping in small steps that he calls ' _t_ _ _he_ boing boing walk.' _ not leaving his sight from his switch, kenma replied, "we just went there yesterday, shoyo."

"but kenma, there is a solar eclipse tomorrow! there might be something that they're going to do, and i need to be there. like, really!"

"i have a tournament to attend to, so i'm not sure if i could join you. maybe tomorrow."

"eh, i really want to go today though!" hinata whined more, but he continues to smile and went to planning his astronomy escapades later in the museum.

when he goes to the museum with kenma, he often limits his actions so he could keep in track with the time. although he knows that kenma doesn't mind if he takes too much time, he still doesn't want to bother him further.

so going to the museum alone... didn't seem

too bad for hinata.

when the train arrived at kenma's stop, hinata immediately waved goodbye and opened his phone's notes to write his plans on the museum later.

  1. check out if there are any events for the solar eclipse tomorrow! 🌞
  2. buy some new astrology books~ 😋🌛
  3. i want a new phone case... 🥺⭐️



hinata giggles. astrology still makes him the happiest person in the world, even if it was all he talked about for years. some people would probably get tired of the same routine, or maybe think of it as something too 'basic.' but for hinata, there is always something new with astrology. there is always something new to learn, something new to adore, and something new to treasure for a lifetime.

he arrives at the museum and was greeted by familiar faces. the guard greeted him a good afternoon, the supervisors saluted to him jokingly and some frequent visitors also waved at him. he replied to all of them nicely with a bright smile on his face, but a certain someone was too captivated with it.

kageyama tobio, an athlete.

after being forced to go to the museum with his best friend, hitoka yachi, all he did was sit at the most comfortable couches that are placed around the place and unknowingly scaring everyone around him with his dark expression. hitoka told that to him a lot of times, but of course, kageyama never really understood what she meant.

"hitoka," kageyama called.

"hmm?"

"do you know that orange-haired boy?"

hitoka looked around to find who kageyama is pertaining to. she had a hunch, but she wasn't sure if kageyama was pertaining to the person in her mind, so she's checking to make sure.

"you mean, that one looking at the small constellation keychains?" hitoka asked, pointing at hinata who's in the souvenirs stall. kageyama nodded, and yachi giggled.

"that's hinata. he always comes here in the museum every week, and pretty much everybody knows him. he really loves astrology! i don't know him that much, but he's really nice and approachable. why'd you ask?"

kageyama's ears turn a little red, so he immediately shook his head to hide it. "nothing," he replies abruptly, but he really wanted to say ' _his_ _smile is really attractive and i really want to, i don't know, maybe talk to him or have some coffee and maybe get to _ _ know each other better but i certainly do not have a crush on him, really. i don't know. whatever.' _

hinata successfully bought the phone case he wanted and placed a small star keychain on it. he immediately took a photo and sent it to kenma, although he probably won't see it until his tournament ends. he started to head onto the small audiovisual room where there are different astronomy cinematics playing—like the formation and destruction of a planet, stars, and more. hinata probably watched most of them a couple of times already, but it never fails to amaze him every single time.

after seeing him go inside, kageyama started bugging hitoka who was taking photos of the shirt designs so he could also come and maybe adore the boy's smile from afar.

"hitoka, hitoka, hitoka—"

"we'll go there, can you calm down first? yamaguchi hasn't told me his preferred design yet. why are you so excited suddenly?"

"ah fine, i'm going alone."

"whatever, call my cell when you get lost."

after hearing that, kageyama immediately ran to the audiovisual room and looked for the orange-haired boy.

kageyama saw hinata in the seats around the middle, and he decided to sit just one seat apart from him. since hinata was too engrossed with the video, he didn't really notice kageyama sit near him—nor did he mind it, anyway—but kageyama was glad that he didn't make that much of a presence.

he really wanted to see hinata from up close.

for a full 10 minutes, kageyama thought of ways to approach hinata. he thought of writing his number on a piece of paper, airdropping him a note, or just introducing himself directly. any of those didn't seem to fit well for him, but he decided to go with the airdrop option and started to type on his notes app.

' _ what should i say? _ ' kageyama thought.  _ should i say 'hey i'm kageyama and i'm seating one seat apart from you right now'? no, it sounds weird. or maybe i should say 'hello. i am kageyama tobio. i saw you today at the museum'? i think it's too formal. ugh, i should've asked hitoka. _ '

hinata opened his phone, which made kageyama panic and just write whatever his brain decides on so he could airdrop it to the boy as soon as possible.

the notification pops up at hinata's phone and he accepts it immediately. he couldn't take in his laugh after reading, which made kageyama shy as he looks the other way.

_ hi! this is, uh, kageyama tobio. this airdrop might seem weird or sudden, so i apologize for that. i just wanted you to know that you have a really beautiful smile and i think i was starstrucked. i am sitting a seat apart from you right now if you're curious. that is all, and i hope you have a wonderful day. _

hinata stood up and went in front of kageyama, who's currently as red as a tomato. hinata couldn't help but to giggle as he stretches his hand to him. "hello, kageyama tobio," hinata greeted.

_music_. his voice was music to kageyama's ears. it was like the sunshine greeting him first thing in the morning—the start of a wonderful day, filled with endless opportunities. the start of new beginnings. hinata was exactly like that.

"my name is hinata shoyo."

kageyama accepts his hand, grinning slightly.

"you know my name already. but nice to meet you, hinata shoyo. i am kageyama tobio and i would like to have coffee with you some time so maybe we could talk and stuff—and uh, i just really want to know you better. o-only if that's okay with you, of course."

_loss of gravity_. to hinata, kageyama felt like the absence of gravity. his touch made his body fly, and his shy words letting him stay floating. it was foreign. this feeling, to him, was foreign.

"i would love to."

all the stars aligned and told him maybe it was time for him to try.

so he did.

**Author's Note:**

> come scream about kagehina with me at [twitter](https://twitter.com/dostoyeksvy) and [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/kanrojinx)! ♡


End file.
